


SPN_J2_BIGBANG: ART: MASTERPOST: Two souls collide

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just dumped his cheating boyfriend of three years, Jared moves to the picturesque town of Timber Falls for a fresh start. Quickly becoming friends with his work colleagues Chad and Katie, Jared settles in to the quiet and peaceful town until one faithful night when he goes out with his new friends only to be chased into the surrounding woods by what appears to be two huge massive wolves. What follows is a chain of events which will change his life for the better, finally finding the one person who calms and soothes his weary soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN_J2_BIGBANG: ART: MASTERPOST: Two souls collide

  


  
**Author:[](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/profile)[ **deanshot**](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/)  
Summary:** Having just dumped his cheating boyfriend of three years, Jared moves to the picturesque town of Timber Falls for a fresh start. Quickly becoming friends with his work colleagues Chad and Katie, Jared settles in to the quiet and peaceful town until one faithful night when he goes out with his new friends only to be chased into the surrounding woods by what appears to be two huge massive wolves. What follows is a chain of events which will change his life for the better, finally finding the one person who calms and soothes his weary soul.  
**fic masterpost** : [here](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/83305.html)  
  
---  
  
  
~*~

  
I was lucky enough to work with [](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/)**deanshot** for this year's bigbang project number one. I thought I picked a simple photomanip story - but it turned out to be harder than that. Eigther photomanips are harder than I remember, or I have totally lost my touch. This art just did not want to be made without putting up a fight.  
  
I don't know what to call this - photomanip, paintover, digital drawing?  
All of the above, I guess.  
  
The clouds are a picture I took myself. The house and threes next to it is photos snagged from the net, and not done much to (well, except for some really tireing work of removing all the background from inbetween all of the branches etc), while the snowy branches are partly paintover and partly drawn by me. The mountains are drawn by me, and the wolf is a paintover. And then I have put a blue-frosted texture to it all. So I guess you see now why I don't know what to call this.  
  
Here are some of the chaos that was the making of this art... it took a while before I found the composition for it.

From this I made the header and chapterdividers.

  
  
Thank you [](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/profile)[**deanshot**](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/) for being so great, and thank you [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) for making this happen for us year after year!  
  
---  
  
  
  
[[TO THE FIC](http://deanshot.livejournal.com/83305.html)]  
  
  
  
---


End file.
